Slayers Castle of Dreams
by KaollaSu123444
Summary: Amelia&Zel or is it lets see waht the Slayers gangs up to now


CASTLE OF DREAMS  
  
AN -This is my first Fan fiction I will try my best to stay in character (Slayers do not belong to me! I am making a story!)  
  
Characters  
  
Lina-Queen  
  
Gourry-King  
  
Zelgadis- Royal Advisor  
  
Amelia, Fillia, Martina-Maids  
  
Xellos-Gardener  
  
Zangulas, Verugmen- Cooks  
  
Rezo, Koppi Rezo- Librarians  
  
Luna- Dungeon Master  
  
Phibrezo, Gavv- Ghosts  
  
Valgavv, Jiras- Butlers  
  
Naga- Jester (drunken)  
  
Jester girl  
  
Chapter1:Breakfast is served  
  
The sun comes up at the castle of dreams, Friday morning where almost everyone is asleep. Martina, stretches and yawning from lack of sleep, sitting on the edge of her bed looking toward the bathroom door which was closed. Lays her head on the pillow and falls back asleep next to Zanulas.  
  
The sound of water trickled like a waterfall off of Amelias body in one of the two silver shower stalls. Amelia twists the knob in the stall the water slowly stopped falling on her milky white skin as she reaches to the counter, where three fresh towels lay. She picks one up stepping out of the shower pressing the soft pink towel to her supple body, as she walks toward the cabinet near Martinas room. She drops the towel to the floor and opens the white and gold cabinet door, reaching to the top shelf barley in arms reach she pulls down a plain black and white french maids outfit and set it on the counter. She garbed another towel and swiftly warped it around her body and putting the outfit under her arm and heads toward the door to her and Fillias room, stepping lightly knowing that she was still sleeping soundly.  
  
  
  
She opens the door to feel the cool air of winter hitting her warm body from the shower she walks into the the room and sits on her fluffy pink bed and looks over at Fillia sleeping at ease in her canapé bed with a bunched up red and silver blanket. She dropped the towle on the bed and unfolded her clothes and put them on the bed next to her. She finished getting dressed and walked out in the common room to see Naga laying on the floor half naked holding a bottle of sake. She walked over to her and nudged her with the tip of her shoe " HEY GET OFF THE FLOOR AND GO TO YOUR ROOM ITS 5 AM!!!!" she screamed at her sister. Naga responded by walking off down the hall to her room still gripping the open bottle of sake. Moments later the door slammed and there was a large thud coming from down the hall. Amelia grunted and walked to Martina's door and taped lightly, and carried on to the kitchen to see only Verugmen was awake, and seemed to be starting some breakfast in his usual Chef clothing.   
  
"Hey Verugmen, is anyone up other than me and you?" Amelia asked. Verugmen sighed " No Miss Lina woke me last night to make her a feast, that took me hours to make, and she of course finished it in about five bites and scampered off to bed,". Amelia looked at him with a trembling look in her eye "*heh* Miss Lina sure can eat you out of house home and even bed........," there was silence apparently Verugmen did not find this remark funny Amelia rested her hand on her head knowing how corny that joke was. She moved toward the seat near the counter, she plopped down and looked at Verugmen who was flipping pancakes on a seaming fringe pan. "When should i wake Miss Lina and the others?" Amelia asked, Verugmen looked up at her from the golden brown pancake he had just set on a large plate with the others, " Wait a while i still need to cook allot more for them to eat they tend to wake up like there staving, even thought just one of them can eat more than all of use in the castle put together," Amelia looked up at Verugmen with a smile. " You certainly know Miss Lina and Gourry very very well if there's one thing they can do its eat!" Ameila said with her finger in the air in a justice pose. *Verugmen ----sweat drop---* Amelia soon realized Verugmens disturbingly huge sweat drop and walked away "Well i guess i will go get Mister Zelgadis and the others up," Verugmen responded with a nod *sigh* "Every day you go to wake Zel up I am beginning to wonder about you two," Verugmen giggles and smiles a bit. Amelia blushed and walked off toward her and Filia's room. "Oh Amelia, Would you go get scramble brains up when you head over to Martinas room?" Verugmen asked. Amelia looked at him in a puzzled way"I thought you told me to leave Gourry san asleep???" she said with a blank face. Verugmens face went white and looked at her*i should have known* he thought"Let Gourry sleep I meant to imply Zanuglas," he responded. Amelia smiled with a little giggle and nodded and proceeded to the door. Verugmen paused for a second to watch Amelia stroll to the room.   
  
She stepped in the door and flipped on the light switch, and walked over to Fillias bed where she was almost on the floor *she is almost as bad as Miss Lina when she sleeps* Amelia thought. Filia looked almost like a cat in the middle of winter curled in a little ball feet hanging off but still curled, she griped her shoulder and shook her hoping she would wake and not clobber her in her sleep. After a good half an hour she finnaly woke up, Fillia made her way to the bathroom stumbling as she walked she looked as if she was still asleep. She got up and walked out of the room making her way over to Martina and Zangulases room, she opened the door and set on the bed next to Martina, who was wrapped around Zanulases arm she shook the both of them, luck ally the they both woke up without a hassle . "Martina its time to get ready for work and Zangulas, Verugmen wants you in the kitchen" she said. Martina looked up at Amelia with sleep filled eyes and headed for the closet on the other side of the room. Zangulas was already awake and ready, he walked into the kitchen nearly slamming Amelia in the door.   
  
After a few minuets of Amelia scolding Zangulas and Martina receptively falling asleep on the table they were all awake and walked into the kitchen, to see Xellos the trickster sitting at the round table close to the kitchen counter holding a glass of pink lemonade, which he sipped frequently. Amelia greeted him and walked toward the stairs " I am going to find Mister Zelgadis I will be back later." Everyone looked up at her and continued there morning chatter. While Verugmen and Zangulas served the everyone at the table breakfast.  
  
That's the end of this Chapter hope you liked it i am trying my best here this is my first fan fic Review me and tell me what you think i will write more soon if you like it i have ideas here common REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!(I have bad spelling and I need to get somone to proofread it andfix my grammer errors and punctuation bare with me I am dislexic it will be fixed soon!)  
  
AN TELL ME IF I AM OC OR OOC 


End file.
